disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Caterpillar
The Caterpillar is a character from Disney's 1951 feature film Alice in Wonderland. He is voiced by Richard Haydn and currently Corey Burton. Personality The Caterpillar smokes a hookah from which colorful smoke rises, spelling out the words he says. He often over-enunciates certurn words such as 'exactly' and 'correctly'. The Caterpillar has a passion for recitation and grammar as well as a short temper which can easily be set off. A few times he also doesn't remember who he earlier talked to, as he asked who Alice was a few times. Appearances ''Alice in Wonderland After leaving the Garden of Living Flowers, Alice comes across the Caterpillar singing and smoking. After a rather confusing conversation, and an angry transformation into a butterfly, the Caterpillar tells Alice to take part of a mushroom to grow larger and a part on the other side to grow smaller. The Caterpillar, in Butterfly form, later reappears when Alice is attempting to escape being beheaded by the denizens of Wonderland, only for him to ask who she is and blow smoke that warps her to a surreal smoke tunnel leading to the doorknob. House of Mouse The Caterpillar has appeared in a number of House of Mouse episodes. In the episode "Donald Wants to Fly", he learns that it's Flight night at the club and transforms into a butterfly. Once Upon a Time The Caterpillar is one of the characters Jefferson and Regina encounter during their trip to Wonderland. He is reclining on a mushroom and smoking a hookah. He asks them, "Who are you?", like in the original book and the Disney adaption. He is voiced by Roger Daltrey, the lead singer of the British band ''The Who. After the encounter, Jefferson states that he hates Wonderland. ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland The Caterpillar appear in the spin-off once again, voiced by Iggy Pop. He represents in Alice's flashback memories before that she meets the genie Cyrus, stealing him a piece of the mushroom where he sits. He is later mentionned by Silvermist like the person in charge like the to have put Will Scarlett's head to capture. This latter, accompanied with Alice, visits him for to find the Forget-Me-Knot, the year valuable enchanted piece of rope, in his mushroom which turns out to be a den for the criminals of Wonderland. The Caterpillar turns out to be a Lord of the Organized crime with characteristics similar to Jabba the Hutt. The Caterpillar informs both heroes that the object is actually possessed by Grendel, a dangerous ogre and agrees to stop pursuing Will if they he give the object. Will after all, burns the rope, aware of the lack of morality from The Caterpillar. The Caterpillar is later visited by Jafar, investigating into Will Disney Parks Alice in Wonderland The Caterpillar appears in the Alice in Wonderland attraction at Disneyland. Parades He is currently featured in Disney's Electrical Parade at Disney's California Adventure and the ''Once Upon a Dream Parade at Disneyland Paris. Alice's Curious Labyrinth Caterpillar also appears in the maze attraction Alice's Curious Labyrinth at Disneyland Paris. Kinect Disneyland Adventures The Caterpillar appears at the end of Chapter 1. His hookah is replaced with one that blows bubbles. He blows the avatar a bubble at the end of Chapter 1 which is used when the character is used as a croquet ball in Chapter 2. Gallery clipalicecaterpillar2.gif|Caterpillar Alice and the Caterpillar.png|The Caterpillar with green skin in House of Mouse. Ca10.jpg C9.jpg C7.jpg C6.jpg C5.jpg C4.jpg C3.jpg C2.jpg C1.jpg Image:Wonderlandcaterpillar.jpg|The Caterpillar as he appears in Kingdom Hearts V-Cast CaterpillarDisney.jpg AliceCaterpillarDH.jpg|An early, oriental design of the caterpillar, by David Hall. CaterpillarDH.jpg|The caterpillar with his hookah, by David Hall. External links * The Caterpillar's Wikipedia article es:El Señor Don Oruga Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Alice in Wonderland characters Category:Disney characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Neutral Characters Category:Insects Category:Bugs Category:Comedy Characters Category:Heroes Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Caterpillars Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Butterflies Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Grumpy characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Animated characters Category:Iconic characters